Remembering Sunday
by RJ Lewis the II
Summary: Love was their greatest downfall.


**Oneshot inspired by All Time Low's song Remembering Sunday. SiriusOC.**

* * *

Woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes  
Starting making his way past two in the morning  
He hasn't been sober for days

--

She's been missing for two hundred forty seven days. That was five thousand, nine hundred, and four hours since she had walked out the door and into the night for patrol. Three hundred and fifty four thousand two hundred and twenty minutes; and counting. Two hundred and forty seven days since the last sightings of Leslie Campbell, the girl of my dreams, had disappeared into thin air without a trace.

_Remus looked at his friend worriedly. He hadn't moved from his place at the kitchen table since Dumbledore had announced the news. Everyone had been expecting it, Les had already been missing for almost a week, and everyone knew what that meant in the times they lived in. They had heard the news and accepted it as much as they could. Everyone, that is, except for Sirius._

"_Mate?" Remus called, pushing himself off of the doorframe he had been leaning against and walked towards the other man. "You doing alright?"_

_Sirius didn't move, but let out a sour laugh. "How do you think I'm doing, Moony?"_

_With a sigh, Remus sat himself at the table and stared at his hands. "I think you're hurting, I think you're hurting, and I think you have every right. But I also think you need to eat and sleep, and move on."_

_There was silence on the other side of the table as Sirius continued boring holes into the table top. "I can't," he said finally in a quiet voice that Remus almost didn't hear. "I can't just _move_ on."_

"_She's not coming back Sirius," Remus said cautiously after a few seconds pause. "She's dead."_

_Sirius stood up so quickly that his chair clattered to the floor and he was halfway down the hall before Remus had a chance to call out his name. He heard him, but he continued walking. A few seconds later, the entire house heard the slamming of a door. Remus looked at the wall and let out a sigh._

_--_

Leaning out into the breeze  
Remembering Sunday, he falls to his knees  
They had breakfast together  
But two eggs don't last  
Like the feeling of what he needs

--

Everyone thought she was dead. It was the only explanation really. Anyone and everyone within contact with James and Lily were key targets for Death Eaters. Les had been best friends with Lily since the first day of Hogwarts when they had ended up in the same compartment on the Express. She'd been there through the years of torment that James and I threw upon them, and stood across from me as we watched our two best friends marry. Voldemort had every reason to kill her.

But she couldn't be dead. Logically impossible.

"_I'm King of the Hill!" Leslie shouted, posing heroically atop the two foot tall stone she had dubbed a hill. Lily looked at her amusedly and started laughing hilariously when Sirius flew out of nowhere, pushing Leslie off her hill and landing her into the mud._

_He looked down at the stunned fourteen year old Leslie with a smirk. "You may refer to me as 'Your Majesty'."_

_It took a few seconds for Les to snap out of her stunned expression before she smirked back at him and stood up from the mud. "Only to your face, Your Assfullness."_

_She left behind a surprised Sirius and pulled a still laughing Lily behind her towards the school. He was still watching her walk away when James and Remus came up beside him and looked at him oddly._

"_You're such a weird one," Remus announced just before he pushed Siris off the rock and claimed the monarchy._

_--_

Now this place is familiar to him  
She pulls on his hand with a devilish grin  
She led him upstairs, she led him upstairs  
Left him dying to get in

--

"_Sirius Orion Black! I swear on all things holy that if you make us late to their wedding, I will curse your arse to Kingdom Come!"_

_A tall brunette came striding into Sirius' room, a deep red bridesmaid's dress hung from her frame elegantly. The rushed and serious look on Leslie's face told Sirius that her threat would more then likely carried out if he didn't hurry along._

_He finished tying his black tie and walked over to his girlfriend with a winning smile, at which she smirked at. "That smile will get you nowhere Black," she told him, flicking him childishly on the nose before walking out of his room, heels clicking. "Hurry the bloody hell up already!"_

_--_

Forgive me, I'm trying to find  
My calling, I'm calling at night  
I don't mean to be a bother,  
But have you seen this girl?  
She's been running through my dreams  
And it's driving me crazy, it seems  
I'm going to ask her to marry me

--

I looked everywhere for her. I floo'd every place in the world I could think of that she might've gone. I didn't have the slightest clue why Les would run away, but I was determined to find her and convince her to come back. I couldn't sleep, couldn't eat, couldn't do anything other than think of her. All I saw at night was her smiling face, her laughter mocking my pain. Couldn't she understand that I loved her? That I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her?

You must think I'm obsessed, but she was the one person who made me believe that there was more to life than just black and white. More to life than just trying to piss off your parents everyday, more than just school, more than the war that was breaking out and slowing tearing the world we knew apart.

It took me six years to realize it, but I loved Leslie Jane Campbell more than life itself. Leslie _was _my life.

--

Waking the neighbors, unfamiliar faces  
He pleads though he tries  
But he's only denied  
Now he's dying to get inside

--

It's been two hundred and forty seven days. 

--

The neighbors said she moved away  
Funny how it rained all day  
I didn't think much of it then  
But it's starting to all make sense  
Oh, I can see now that all of these clouds  
Are following me in my desperate endeavor  
To find my whoever, where ever she may be

--

James and Lily were killed last night. I was too late, too late to save the two most loved people in my life. Hagrid took Harry, and I've hidden myself away. Neither of us saw where the Dark Lord had gone, just that James and Lily were dead and the house they had built together left in ashes. I knew that Peter was to blame; it was he not I that had been entrusted with the Potter's lives. What a mistake that had been.

Voldemort had taken everything from me. My family, my friends, my love. Tomorrow, I will find Peter and set things right. For Les, I would set things right. I know now that she's gone, for good and she'll never walk through the door of Grimwauld Place again. She's gone, and for that I'll be forever sorry.

But for now, I have a traitor I need to deal with. Everything else before today is in the past, beyond my control. 

--

I'm not coming back, I've done something so terrible  
I'm terrified to speak, but you'd expect that from me  
I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt; now the rain is  
Washing you out of my hair and out of my mind  
Keeping an eye on the world,  
So many thousands of feet off the ground  
I'm over you now I'm at home in the clouds  
Towering over your head

--

_I had only made it a few blocks down the street from my apparition point when they arrived. I had known somewhere deep down that tonight would bring upon trouble, but this had not been what I'd been expecting. They apparated only a few feet away from me, six in total with capes and masks._

_I didn't have time to comprehend what was happening before the green light shot from the closet Death Eater's wand and I was suddenly flying above them. I watched in odd fascination as my 'other' self fell into the street and another Death Eater charmed it into looking like a simple cardboard box, which he quickly kicked into an alley entrance. A few seconds later, and they were gone._

_The thought that my body would never be found hurt worse than the essential curse that killed me. Sirius would never know what had happened to me, for all he would know, I had abandoned him. Everyone back home, at Headquarters, would never know what happened tonight, just that I was never going to come back. My mother, Dennis, Lily, James, Remus, even Peter, none of them would know anything._

_My life was suddenly worthless, nothing more than a kicked cardboard box._

_The wind around me started to pick up as rain clouds started coming in over the city. I looked at my hands and saw them starting to blend in with the night sky around me. I was above the clouds now, looking down on the scene of London at night. I knew where I was going, and it didn't scare me for some odd reason. Suddenly, I was free._

_London was becoming nothing but little dots of light far below me, and as I finally melted into the night sky, I hoped the Sirius knew I would always be above him, watching and waiting for the time when he would follow me. But not yet, he had time to live and time to stop the war that had raged around us for years. No, not yet._

_He had time._

_--_

I guess I'll go home now.

* * *

**--Reviews are like heroine, feed the addiction.**


End file.
